Erza Scarlet vs Roxas
Erza Scarlet vs Roxas is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by WarpStar930, featuring Erza Scarlet from the Fairy Tail series, and Roxas from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Description Fairy Tail vs Kingdom Hearts! Two of the best evil slaying guild members enter to fight to the bitter end. Interlude Wiz: When you think Monster Hunters who do you think of? Boomstick: *Says nothing* Wiz: Boomstick? You there? Boomstick: Huh sorry I was distracted by... her. Wiz: You're looking at Erza Scarlet, the strongest Female member of Fairy Tail. Boomstick: Who's she fighting? Oh right uhh.... Roxas, Sora's Nobody. A nobody? That's pretty rude I mean-''' Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Erza Scarlet ( Cues, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l10FwJpUibI ) Wiz: In the country of Fiore, Magic is an everyday part of life. People use it in Mundane tasks, cooking, cleaning. 'Boomstick: It's even sold in shops! But some people use magic to fight the forces of evil. ' Wiz: Divided into guilds, these people strive to be the strongest they can be. The most popular of these guilds is a Guild called Fairy Tail. This is where the most powerful wizards gather. '''Boomstick: And even in a room filled with some of the strongest, one woman stands out. One Woman strikes fear into the hearts of all who meet her, and other feelings in my case. Wiz: Riiiight.... That Woman, is Erza Scarlet. the strongest Female Wizard in Fairy Tail and Queen of the Fairies. Natsu: She's strong enough to kick over AT LEAST a mountain. Wiz: As a child, Erza lived in Rosemary Village, growing up happy and carefree until... Boomstick: Rosemary was attacked by a cult following the Black Wizard, Zeref and Erza's life was changed forever. She was forced along with many other child slaves to build a tower called the R-System. While she was there she had been tortured to the point she lost her eye. Wiz: Eventually Erza made enough friends to lead a successful revolt, and although they were winning at first, more mages arrived, killing Erza's friends. This enraged her to the point of accessing her magic, pulling up every sword around her and killing the enemy in a single strike. Boomstick: As a Wizard, Erza is an S-Class mage, using a badass kind of magic called Requip! Using Requip she can summon weapons and armor out of some kind of portal thing and use it to kick ass! Wiz: Erza claims to have over a hundred different types of armors and the usual armor she wears is her Heart Kreuz Armor. It is her usual attire and doesn't have any special powers. Boomstick: Her next set is- WOAH! Wiz: Her next armor is her Black Wing Armor. And Yes Boomstick, it doesn't leave much to the imagination. When wearing this armor, Erza is shown to be capable of flying short distances and sprouts a two handed large sword. Boomstick: This armor has been shown to increase her offensive capabilities, making her extremely dangerous. In this armor she can use the Moon Flash, a speedy attack that slashes her opponent in a cross pattern in a flash of light. Wiz: One of her stronger armors is her Heaven's Wheel Armor which- Boomstick: What is it with this chick and revealing outfits? Not that I'm complaining I-''' Wiz: THE HEaven's Wheel armor provides flight for short distances and she can requip up to Two Hundred Swords. Attacks -Blumenblatt: Uses sword magic to summon many swords which can be used as projectiles -'Circle Sword: Uses Sword magic to place swords in circle formation, then fly in all directions, causing damage '-'Trinity Sword: Slashes in a delta formation '-'''Pentagram Sword: Uses sword to attack in the shape of a pentagram Boomstick: Then she has the Flame Empress Armor, Which... woah... makes her even hotter? Wiz: The Flame Empress armor can cast fire magic and cut fire magic damage in half. She's also given a sword that can use fire to empower her attacks. Boomstick: Then she has the Giant's Armor, which give her a spear and increases her throwing power, but it doesn't increase striking power. Wiz: Her Adamantine Armor is her most defensive armor. It tanked the Jupiter Canon, and it shields on her arms can be used by other armors. Boomstick: Her Lightning Empress armor gives resistance to electricity, can use lightning magic herself and has a spear that shoots out lightning Wiz: Her Flight Armor grants her super speed and doesn't even slow down when there's magic that slows down things! Boomstick: Her Armadura Fairy Armor is considered to be her strongest armor. It gives her Great Offensive capabilities and destroyed Erza Knightwalker's strongest weapon. Oh, and it can shoot ENERGY BLASTS somehow. Wiz: Lastly we'll be including the Nakagami armor, an armor that is said to defy the laws of magic, '''and can cut through, well, ANYTHING! Even Space. But the downside is, it requires a HUGE amount of magic to use. '''Boomstick: So she can't use ALL her armor at once. Fortunately for her, most of her opponents only have enough strength to get through one armor. Wiz: She also seems to possess telekinesis, able to lift swords and weapons with her mind so she can duel her opponents from a safe distance. Boomstick: Erza doesn't just rely on her armor though. She's got superhuman speed, strength, durability etc. Wiz: She can move around like an Olympic Acrobat despite being wounded, has defeated powerfl mages of Light AND Dark Guilds, Slayed One Hundred monsters at the Grand Olympic Games (A feat done by no other) and is one of the youngest people to reach the rank of S-Class mage. Boomstick: But she's not all perfect. She has a pretty limited amount of magic and enough physical force can break her armors. Wiz: But if there's one person you don't want to mess with, it's The Knight herself, Titania. Erza: My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body. Roxas Boomstick: Sora was just your average teenager, living on a bunch of islands-''' Wiz: uh.... Boomstick we're talking about Roxas, the alternate form of Sora. See, in the world of Kingdom Hearts, When someone dies they become a being called Heartless, characters that feed on light. But sometimes, beings can become Nobody's. Copies of what they once were- '''Boomstick: Nobodies? That's kinda rude. And their names are just their old ones with an X in it! Sounds lame. Wiz: The hero of Light, Sora, actually removed his heart to save his friend Kairi. As a result, Roxas was created. Boomstick: Wizard... Zixward? Darzwix? Wiz: As someone from the Kingdom Hearts universe, Roxas is extremely powerful. Her's faster, stronger and more durable than any other human. Boomstick: Ixwarzd! ''' Wiz: With Dodge Roll,Roxas can quickly move around the battle field and is invincible while doing so. '''Boomstick: Boomstick.... Tricky one. Wiz: Block is able to defend against projectiles and block most attacks, while the Air Slide let's him move around mid-air and defend against flying opponents. Boomstick: I've got nothing. Wiz: He can even Glide around like superman for long distances but he has to stop eventually. Boomstick: Geez coming up with names is hard. Wiz: As the Nobody of a Keyblade Wielder, he obviously wields a Keyblade! But fun fact, Roxas is composed of multiple hearts. Because of this he is able to wield TWO Keyblades. Boomstick: What're we talking about? Oh yeah! His usual Keyblade is The Kingdom Key, which is one of the weaker ones But it's iconic. Wiz: But when that fails, he can bring out two legendary blades. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Boomstick: He can dual-Wield these babies at the same speed and not slow down. He's used these blades to One-Shot mini-bosses because they grant him twice the insane power he already has. Wiz: And even if he's low on power he can activate his Final Limit. Final Limit is a form that Roxas can use when he is at low health for a limited amount of time. In this form, his strength and speed are heavily increased, and he can effortlessly summon dozens beams of light from the sky, which, can one-shot heartless. Boomstick: He's even got tons of magic at his disposal! Like Firaga, a fire-type magic that shoots out like a cannon and explodes on impact and has an huge explosion range. Wiz: Blizzaga is an ice based magic that is like a mine and explodes when foes go near it, potentially freezing them. Boomstick: Aeroga is a wind based magic that sucks foes in and shoots them above, kinda like a girl you can pick up on the corners. Wiz: Ugh.... Thundaga is an electricity based magic that strikes lightning from above with some slight delay, and it can paralyze foes on impact. Boomstick: Curaga is a healing based magic that makes a ring around Roxas and can only heal him. ''' Wiz: Roxas is certainly a powerful opponent, as he's taken hits from Planet Busters, defeated Xion in multiple forms and Barely lost to his counterpart Sora. '''Boomstick: And you're leaving out the time he singlehandedly defeated Riku, Saix and Axel! Not to mention the countless bosses! Wiz: It's true Roxas is one tough cookie, but he is flawed. His magic has a limited amount of uses, which can often leave him without added abilities. Boomstick: It's best that you NOT get on this guys list. Pre-Db and Special Thanks! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: BUT FIRST, Thanks to Chesknight for providing the thumbnail and BonBooker for providing information! Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7rrk7Hmngc ) It had been a regular day in the Fairy Tail guild and by regular, I mean Gray and Natsu had blown a hole in the wall twice, Lucy had lost track of her keys, Marijane had been calm and collected the whole time and Cana had beaten the crap out of some members who had accidently spilled the beer barrels. “I’ll help you find your keys Lucy.” Gray said, searching the floor while Lucy violently blushed. “Gray you’re naked!” “So?” He asked, crawling underneath a table. “Seriously put some clothes on!” Natsu yelled from somewhere off to the side. And continue the bickering… Lucy finally found her keys in her back pocket (Much to her dismay) and Gray and Natsu had knocked each other unconscious. Everyone found themselves thankful for this event, when the doors to Fairy Tail crashed open and the occupants of the guild fell silent. With the clanking of armor, the Scarlet haired figure marched up the stairs after announcing her presence. The figure was none other than Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. She scanned the S-Class quests board for something interesting and challenging to do. She finally set her eyes on one in particular. An assassination contract that took place in a country outside of Fiore that paid 2,000,000,000 Jewel?! Erza ripped the assignment off the board and turned it into Makarov. She then left to pack her things. “Hey Erza! What’s that you got there?” Natsu asked loudly as he woke up from his unconscious state. “A Job assignment Natsu.” She told him strictly while heading for the door. “Oooh mind if I help? How much does it pay? We can rough up whatever’s needed here as easy as-“ “No.” She replied to Natsu firmly. “W-what? Why not?” Natsu groaned as everyone gasped and looked away. “Are you really questioning me Dragon Slayer?” Erza asks with an edge to her voice. “N-no Great Erza! I swear it won’t happen again, go on your job now, see you when you get back byeeeee!!” Natsu says worriedly while dashing off into Magnolia to escape. Erza nods and leaves Fairy Tail, the flyer she’s holding turned to reveal to the viewer that the Target was a group of Evil-Doers known as Organization XIII...... *Days Later* ( Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwSIUSVIXGs ) A figure was gliding at high speeds towards a disturbance in Twilight Town. Someone had taken down Larxene and Axel, and was rapidly going through the other members! The Boy who was Flying was none other than Roxas. '''After finally arriving, he saw Luxord get cut down by a woman in armor. Roxas scowled and ran up to face her. "Who are you?" Roxas screamed, pulling out his Kingdom Key and getting into a fighting stance. (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uw5TArZ56sA ) The Woman turned to face him, looking at him with a harsh glare. "I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail! And I am here to put your organization to rest!" she called out to him, pointing her blade at him. Roxas, angry, scowled and muttered, "We'll see about that..." The opponents locked eyes and drew breath.... '''FIGHT! Erza rushed forward and locked blades with Roxas. Erza gasped at the speed of his attacks, and took several slashes across her torso before being knocked away. Erza scowled and realized she needed a different armor to take this guy on, seeing that hers was damaged. Roxas smirked, calling out "FIRAGA!" and a fiery wash of flames shot towards her. Erza jumped quickly to the side as she smirked. The member of Organization XIII called out another Firaga. As it rushed towards her she requipped into her Flame Empress Armor, surviving the damage. Roxas tilted his head. "How did you..?" he began to ask before Erza's own flames shot forward to hit Roxas back before rushing in and slashing the boy multiple times, flames empowering her strikes. Roxas blocked as her sword tried to stab him, "Blizzaga!" he yelled, an icy ball floating into the air. Erza had seen enough shit to know that was bad so she leapt to the side as the Icy Ball exploded, engulfing the area in ice. Roxas jumped up and activated Glide, zooming off into Twilight town. (Cues ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXedWYVsIfM ) Erza requipped her Flight Armor and flew after Roxas, catching up to him and jumping to use the Sonic Claw move, but Roxas did his Air Slide to avoid. The two combatants flew around for a little while, slashing and dodging, until Roxas ran out of glide and landed. Giving Erza a chance to rush in and slash him, but he managed to block AGAIN and throw her back, activating Curaga and healing himself. (Cues ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH646HzIEpo ) Erza observed his style of fighting. He was fast enough to block all her attacks, and his strikes were powerful. He seemed to have elemental magic, but every magic user had a limited supply of magic, she just had to figure out his limit.... Roxas, now healed, activated Thundaga. Erza's mind jumped to lightning and she smirked, taking the force of the attack and surviving without a scratch. Roxas mouth dropped open, then Erza responded by launching her own lightning at Roxas, who was launched back into a building, and was comboed by a lightning covered spear from Erza. Roxas leapt away, using curaga again to survive the assault. His magic waning, he reached into his inventory to pull out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Erza looked at him, intrigued, before finding herself on the receiving end of a multiple strikes, breaking her lightning empress armor. She scowled, leaping away and searching through her inventory and requipping her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "You've made a grave mistake in facing me Servant of Darkness." she called out, swords appearing all around her. "I am the Strongest Woman in Fiore! Your evil practices end here because of me! TITANIA THE KNIGHT!" she bellowed. the swords rushing in. Roxas found himself unable to defend against them all and as a result, became injured in several different places. With the magic he possessed falling he activated Curaga again, only having a little bit of magic left. Roxas turned to face Erza again, and rushed in, getting into a sword duel that Roxas was winning. Well at least he was until Erza activated Circle Sword and then followed up with Trinity Sword, slamming Roxas to the ground. He got back up got back into a sword duel, blocking what Erza had to offer before slashing her across the chest and cracking the Heaveans wheel armor. Erza felt her magic beginning to exhaust so she retaliated by Requipping her Armadura Fairy Armor. (Cues ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISpqfG908Xc ) Roxas and Erza clashed, going head to head for a long while. Erza fired blasts over and over while Roxas dodged each one due to his speed. Roxas, feeling his health dwindling, Smirking he activated hs Final Limit Form, his hood going on as he felt himself become empowered. "Try this on for size Titania!" he screamed, dashing forward and slamming Erza with powerful blows, snapping her swords and shattering her armor. Roxas, seeing the chance he had, activated the Death From Above. Erza looked up to see giant Blue beams dropping from the sky at high speeds! Erza braced herself and a loud explosion could be heard for many miles... Roxas landed and looked up, believing to have won, only to see Erza standing there with her Adamantine Armor equipped, intact from the blast. Erza looked down on him with a stoic expression, one that said, die. Erza was engulfed in a yellow light, appearing a second later with the Nakagami armor covering her body. "You fall today!" she screeched, dashing forward. Roxas stood and raised his Keyblades to block, only to feel a tug on his body. He looked at his blades to see them slashed in half, Titania behind him. He felt a searing pain all of a sudden and Roxas the Nobody collapsed the ground, chopped in half. Erza, breathing heavily as she was exhausted from the duel, turned to face her defeated opponent. "Rest easy foe. Your ways have been corrected." K.O! Results Boomstick: What!? How did that happen?! Wiz: While it is true Roxas has taken down stronger foes, Erza was a much less predictable opponent due to her wider range of armors, and she certainly had more Magic ability than Roxas did. Boomstick: Plus let's not forget that the Nakagami armor is WAY Overpowered, as it is said to cut through Space! There's not much of a question that is would be able to get through his Keyblades like butter. Wiz: But Roxas was in no means useless! He's strong enough to break all her armors when given the chance, but Erza has much more combat experience, meaning she could protect herself. Boomstick: And Roxas' light speed reactions could help protect him in a pinch. That combined with Curaga makes for a pretty solid defense, but it could still only hold out for so long. Wiz: And All of Roxas Magic based attacks could be countered by Erza's armors. Boomstick: So in the end, Roxas was CHOPPED from the competition. Wiz: The winner is Erza Scarlet. Next time... Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! BATTLE OF THE MERCENARY EVIL SLAYERS IKE VS GUTS! Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015